


Art for " A Mercenary`s Tale" by Fictionwriter ( broken)

by Bodiecuddle



Category: The Professionals
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-20
Updated: 2012-10-20
Packaged: 2017-11-16 17:05:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bodiecuddle/pseuds/Bodiecuddle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art for the brilliant story of Fictionwriter. It was a honour to make the art for this!!!</p><p>Thanks for all the hard work from the BB mods. Thanks to all watchers , readers and cheering up  team.. It was great to work with you all again this year!!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for " A Mercenary`s Tale" by Fictionwriter ( broken)

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=k2cqt)

now watch , if you like!!

and the link for the Germans

http://www.myvideo.de/watch/8814986


End file.
